SpongeBob SquarePants Tennis
'''SpongeBob SquarePants Tennis '''is a sports video game released on Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. It was made by the same people who made SEGA Superstars Tennis. Modes Exhibition-Up to four players can participate in this versus mode. The players can choose their characters, a court, and what type of game that they can play. The player can also adjust rules in versus match, such as turning power shots on and off, setting the numbers of games and sets, and choose which character to pair with when playing in doubles. Computer levels can also be set by the player, and they range from easiest to hardest: easy, medium, hard, crazy, and the unlockable brutal difficulty *Standard Court: The player and the opponent participates in a chosen course with no gimmicks of any kind. The only gimmicks present are the bounce intensity, speed of the ball, and the power shots, if turned on *Gimmick Court: The player participates in the same game as in the court, but with gimmicks that can help or hinder the player, unique to each court. Shell Stadium is the only court that cannot have gimmicks of any sort whatsoever *Item Battle: The player can use special items to help them win against the opponent. To do so, the player must hit an Item Bubble with the ball and receive a random item, except that the item received isn't dependent if the player is losing or not. *Ring Shot: The player scores points by hitting rings to win the game. The player earns the points in the rings by winning the point in the game, which depends on how many rings the player has shot. The losing player will give half of their points to the winning player in charge amount. The amount of ring points needed to win the game ranges from 100, 200, 300, 400, and 500 Tournament-The player pits against simultaneous matches against computer opponents to win the trophy in a cup. The higher the cup level, the harder the computers will get. The different tournaments can be played in singles or doubles. *Bikini Bottom Open: A normal tournament played on the different courts, without their gimmicks. The cups are the Bucket Cup, the Patty Cup, the Wave Cup, and the Pineapple Cup *Gimmick Tournament: A crazy tournament played on the different courts with all their gimmicks. The cups are the Squid cup, the Starfish cup, the Squirrel cup, and the Sponge cup *Bikini Bottom Pro Open: An unlockable, harder version of the Bikini Bottom Open. Like the normal Bikini Bottom Open, you play on the different courts without their gimmicks. The cups are the Tiki cup, the Treasure cup, the Surfboard cup, and the Shipwreck cup *Extreme Gimmick Tournament: An unlockable, harder version of the Gimmick Tournament. Like the normal Gimmick Tournament, you play on the different courts with all their gimmicks. The cups are the Snail cup, the Plankton cup, the Crab cup, and the Whale cup Continue- When the players select this option, they can resume a previously saved game. Players can save a game during the middle of a match or before a tournament is started. However, any midgame points gained will reset to 0-0. The game can hold up to three continue files Records- Players can view records on all types of game modes played. If the records are on Exhibition, they can view what character they played and won against. Note that this only applies to beaten computer players by the player shown in a table. The shape of the win depends on the difficulty of the computer (a circle means easy, a square means medium, a triangle means hard, a sun means crazy, and a moon means extreme. Plus, a small star icon on the top right corner indicates that the computer was beaten when starred). If the records are on Tournament, the players can view the trophies won in a singles or doubles match with the character the player chosen. In Party Games, the players can view how long and/or how many points they achieved and the difficulty played on Options- The players can adjust in game settings, such as setting the sound, turning music on and off, and setting control options. Control options can be set to rookie, average, and pro, which differs the controls the players must use. The players can also choose to delete save data, but once it is deleted, it cannot be restored. Playable Characters All the playable characters in the game are separated into 5 classes. All-Around, Speed, Power, Technique, and Tricky. All-Around *SpongeBob SquarePants *Joshua Fano *Man Ray *Nat Peterson *Tom Smith (DLC) Speed *Karen *Flying Dutchman *Scooter *Bubble Buddy *Fodder is the small gray robot with the electric stick from the video game Battle For Bikini Bottom (DLC) Power *Patrick Star *Mermaid Man *Larry The Lobster *Don The Whale *Bubble Bass *Goofy Goober (DLC) Technique *Squidward Tentacles *Barnacle Boy *Old Man Jenkins *Princess Mindy (DLC) Tricky *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Plankton plays tennis in his mech suit from the video game Lights, Camera, Pants! *Harold *Squillium Fancyson (DLC) Tennis Courts There are 12 tennis courts available on the disc, with 2 extra courts as DLC, all together making 14 courts. Shell Stadium (Hard Court)-A simple court with no gimmicks that is set in a stadium full of cheering fans. Hence it's name, the court is set on the Shell Stadium's hard court Shell Stadium (Clay Court)- A simple court with no gimmicks that is set in a stadium full of cheering fans. Hence it's name, the court is set on the Shell Stadium's clay court Shell Stadium (Grass Court)- A simple court with no gimmicks that is set in a stadium full of cheering fans. Hence it's name, the court is set on the Shell Stadium's grass court Jellyfish Falls- This court is set on a rock platform on a lake with water coming down from a waterfall nearby. The court is set in Jellyfish Fields where you can see hills, jellyfish, and Spongehenge. The gimmick here is that jellyfish will fly onto the court and if you touch one, you will be stunned for a few seconds. Occasionally, a big jellyfish will squirt blobs of jelly onto one side of the court, which will slow you down if you walk into it Goo Lagoon- This court is located on a section of Goo Lagoon where many "beachgoers" are watching you play. Occasionally, the tide will wash onto the court and will drop dabloons that when walked on, will increase your Power Circle, which when fully filled, will allow you to execute a power shot. Also, beach balls will occasionally bounce onto the court and when you touch one, you will trip and fall Mermalair- This court is located in a section of the Mermalair. The main computer can be and some other Mermalair tech can be seen around the court. The "disco floor" from the Mermalair level in Battle for Bikini Bottom is what the court is made of. Like the original "disco floor" it will sometimes light up and if you are on a square that lights up, the controls for moving left and right will be switched temporarily Dutchman's Ship- This court is located on the Flying Dutchman's ghost ship. Some other ghostly pirates can be seen on the ship watching you play. The gimmick here is that the ship will sway and tilt around, making it harder to hit the moving ball, as well as making you slide around on the court Atlantian Gardens- This court is located in the gardens of Atlantis, hence the court's name. Lord Royal Highness from "Atlantis Squarepantis" can be seen watching you play from a throne like chair. Also, a fountain, some Atlantian buildings, and some plant sculptures. Occasionally, Lord Royal Highness will summon some guards onto the court that will attack you and block the ball Winter Downtown- This court is set on a frozen street in Downtown Bikini Bottom in the winter. Because the street is frozen, players will slide around the court. Some people in winter outfits are watching you play. Sometimes, a big snowball will roll across the court and temporarily crush players Squidward's Dream- This course, hence it's name, is set inside Squidward's dream, on a giant sheet of music. Giant musical instruments, giant musical notes, and giant paintings of Squidward can be seen floating around the court. Sometimes, musical notes will fly onto the court and if you touch one, you will be temporarily stunned Sandy's Dream- This court, hence it's name, is set inside Sandy's Texas themed dream, on a floating dirt surface. This course is based on the Sandy's Dream level from the video game Battle For Bikini Bottom, so many things from that dream, like the Alamo, a cow skull, manure trucks, and oil towers can be seen floating around the court. Sometimes manuare and oil will fall on the court. If oil comes onto the court, the ground will become very slippery, and if manure falls on the court, it will be harder to move around Mr. Krabs's Dream- This court, hence it's name, is set inside Mr. Krabs's dream, on a giant grill. This course is based on the Mr. Krabs's Dream level from the video game Battle For Bikini Bottom. The course is surrounded by giant piles of money and some krabby patties. Occasionally, some coins and patty ingredients will fall onto the court and temporarily crush players Industrial Park (DLC)- This court is set on a metal platform on top of goo in the Industrial Park. Many buildings and machines can be seen in the background, as well as stuff like barrels and old machine parts can be seen floating in the goo. Sometimes, goo from the lake below will launch onto the court and if you touch the goo, you will drain some of the power shot energy in your power circle Goofy Goober Land (DLC)- This court is set in a world made out of candy and desserts, where you play on a giant cookie. Sometimes, small Goofy Goobers will run onto the court and will attack you. Also, giant blobs of ice cream will fall onto the court and if you touch the ice cream, you will be frozen in a block of ice for a few seconds Party Games Every court has its own party game that can be played on 4 difficulties. They are easy, medium, hard, and crazy. Also, when you download one of the 2 DLC courts, you will also get it's party game. All-Star Artist: This is the party game for all 3 versions of Shell Stadium. Players must color a design using paint balls on a wall in order to complete the minigame. In order to progress and achieve harder levels, the player must complete the designs within the time limit. Designs include from easiest to hardest- Plankton, Gary, SpongeBob, Nat Peterson and Harold, Joshua and Sandy, and a rainbow of jellyfish Tic-Tac-Jelly: This is the party game for Jellyfish Falls. The player must get three jellyfish in a row in order to earn points. They can do this by hitting balls in the other side of the court, while hitting pipes will squirt water, in order to spray jelly away from the site Sandworm Feeder: This is the party game for Goo Lagoon. Players must feed a hungry worm with tennis balls. Bombs make the worm turn red and get two points for every ball, but hitting it with another Bomb will release the worm and wastes the player's time by having to activate a switch. Water balls place angry worms back into their normal position, but put normal worms to sleep. The player can wake the worm by smacking a bomb into it. Players can also tamper with another player's progress Computer's Musical: This is the party game for the Mermalair. In this game, the computer will play a tune by activating buttons. Then the player must repeat the same tune by hitting the buttons with tennis balls. For every correct button you hit, you will get 10 points. But if you hit the wrong button you will lose 10 points. The game ends when the player gets the amount of points needed to win, or if the player messes up too much they lose. The amount of points needed to win easy is 300, medium is 400, hard is 500, and crazy is 600 Skeleton War: This is the party game for Dutchman's Ship. In this game, skeletons will slowly walk towards the player, who must use tennis balls to defeat the skeletons. Sometimes, a friendly ghost will drop a heart to raise your health bar. When the player defeats all the skeletons, they win. If the player's health bar becomes empty, you lose Royal Grass Sculpter: This is the party game for Atlantian Gradens. In this game, players must hit the glowing parts of a giant hedge to cut it, and when all the glowing parts are hit, a sculpture is made. Sculpture designs include from easiest to hardest- Patrick, the ice cream tank from "Atlantis Squarepantis", SpongeBob, Lord Royal Highness, a pirate ship, and Neptune Snow Fort Breakdown: This is the party game for Winter Downtown. In this game, the player must use tennis balls to destroy a snow fort. Depending on the difficulty, the fort will be bigger and harder to break. Sometimes, snowballs will hit the screen and make it hard to see Painting Savior: This is the party game for Squidward's Dream. The player must hit tennis balls at nightmare monsters to stop them from defacing a giant painting of Squidward. If you manage to protect at least half of the painting, you win. But if the entire painting is ruined, you lose Target Bash: This is the party game for Sandy's Dream. In this game, the player must hit tennis balls at targets in the shape of wild west versions of SpongeBob villains to earn points. If the player gets all the points needed to win, they win. However, if you hit too many tagets in the shape of SpongeBob's friends, you lose. The amount of points needed to win easy is 200, medium is 300, hard is 400, and crazy is 500 Coin Catchers: This is the party game for Mr. Krabs's Dream. The player must earn coins shot out of cannons that come along the court while avoiding patty ingredients. They can only move left and right, but they can hit tennis balls to hit the Pie Bomb from the episode "Dying For Pie" for more coins or the destruction of the patty ingredients. The player with the most coins wins the game Giant Robot Mayhem (DLC): This is the party game for the downloadable court Industrial Park. Players must face off against one of the giant robots from the video game Battle For Bikini Bottom and one original robot using beams of light produced by swinging the tennis racket to defeat it. The robots can attack the player by in different ways, depending on the robot you are facing. The game ends when either the player or the robot is defeated. The robots from easiest to hardest are- Robot Patrick, Robot Sandy, Robot Squidward, Robot Joshua, and Robot SpongeBob Chocolate Monster Volley (DLC): This is the party game for the downloadable court Goofy Goober Land. The Player must rebound hits from a chocolate monster in a regular tennis game. However, the player also must avoid rebounding their ball into the red zone that changes constantly throughout the game. If the player hits the tennis ball the number of times needed to win they win. But messing up 3 times ends the game Category:Video Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PS3 Games Category:2012